comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200104225950
The Spirit (Dead By Daylight) vs Toku (crossovers) toku's profile origin: marvel comics and dbz original crossover tier: high 2B | likely 0 name: toku gender: male age: 1044+ classification: hybrid alien | lord of light and darkness | holy warrior | hero of judgement | true power of the universe | legendary saiyan (saiyan alien) | titan alien | fighter | conqueror | literal defender | farmer powers and abilities: Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Projection and Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Deconstruction, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Shown here), Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Fusionism, Petrification (Petrified Drax until he left), Invisibility, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Can turn others Intangible | Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki and detect emotions as seen when he met Trunks), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Analytical Prediction, Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents and Super Saiyan forms can glow in pitch-black conditions), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Shockwaves Generation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Rage Power (Triggered the Super Saiyan transformation through rage), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), High Pain Tolerance, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Limited Social Influencing (When he fought Kid Buu, he was able to convinced people across Universe 7 to give him his energy to perform the Spirit Bomb. Although, it is unknown if everyone did give out their energy), Resistance to Cold, Radiations, Poison, Paralysis (Managed to get out of Frieza's Imprisonment Ball at the last moment), Adapted through 100° times Earth's gravity via the Gravity Machine, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance) attack potency: high universal | boundless with abilities speed: mftl+ | likely higher | far higher with abilities lifting strength: high universal | boundless durability: high universal | boundless stamina: limitless range: high universal | boundless standard equipment: infinity gauntet | dragonball uniform intelligence: Genius out of combat, and in combat (Master knowledge of infinity stones, multiple high-end worlds, and expert improviser in combat) weakness: somewhat reckless (however intelligence makes up for this) | None Notable -- hax on, bfr on, leaving on, first attack on, blitz on, distance 31ft, location: large rainy, sunny, and icy town second form toku (fusion form), toku as infinity gauntlet (also fused with himself) toku at tier 2b, low end stats base the spirit / no other forms stats equalized at tier 2b -- the spirit wins by fear aura (counter reality warping, counter ki manipulation, counter soul manipulation, counter bfr, counter combat, possible counter etc.)' the spirit wins 10/10''' (clean win, all necessary counters, no high hax abilities leftover) ''